Without You
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Yuki x Tohru (Complete!) Tohru leaves the Sohma house to try living on her own but is life away from the Sohma's really going to be better?
1. Default Chapter

Okay... I am really having a hard time on my Kyo x Torhu fic so I decided to work on another Yuki x Tohru fic in the mean time! ^_^ I hope you like this one!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Without You  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 1  
  


  
"Shigure, Yuki, Kyo... I-I think it's time for me to move out." I spoke softly right as we all finished our breakfast.

  
All three men dropped their jaws in shock. None of them had been expecting the news. I was now 23 years old and the Sohma's had definitely become my family but maybe now was the time to move out before I completely wore out my welcome.

  
"What?!" Kyo jumped to his feet in anger as the news sunk in.

  
"Kyo, sit down and let Tohru explain." Shigure spoke in an uncharacteristically low voice and Kyo did as he was told.

  
Yuki just fell strangely quiet and dropped his eyes to the empty plates that lay in front of him.

  
"I've been offered a job in Tokyo as a secretary. I-It's a really good opportunity and I know that I can't stay here forever, so ... so ..." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I fought them back with all my might and forced a big smile to my face before bowing respectfully to the three men before me. "Thank you for everything."

  


  
That day had been 6 months ago. I sat in the windowsill of my apartment, staring out over the vast city of lights and noise. This place was nothing like the calm, relaxing atmosphere of the Sohma house. There, we did things at our own place and there was always a smiling face nearby to great me when I came home. Here, every night I came home to a dark house and I only ever had myself to cook for.

  
Since coming to Tokyo, I'd had plenty of opportunities for dates but none of the men offering held any interest for me. After living so many years with the Sohma family and meeting so many different and exciting people, these everyday business men seemed incredibly dull and unemotional.

  
Today had been an exceptionally difficult day because one of the men who had asked me on a date also happened to be my boss. Everyday seemed to go the same way. Mr. Fujisawa would come in and make some small off-color comment that would make me blush. Then he'd tell me how much happier I would be if I'd only just let him take me out. Even though I turned him down, day in and day out, he still seemed to think that if he pushed a little harder, that I'd give in. Unfortunately, it just made me feel uncomfortable. If only Yuki and Kyo were here...

  
*RING, RING* It was 9am Friday morning when the phone rang loudly.

  
"Good morning, Mr. Fujisawa's office. How can I help you?" I answered with the friendliest voice that I could muster even though my boss had just told me that my job was going to become much more difficult in the future if I didn't give into his advances very quickly.

  
"Tohru?!" A loud, sweet voice greeted me with energy.

  
"M-Momiji?!" I was in shock. Could it really be him?

  
"Bingo! How are you? Are you well? Are you happy? We miss you!" Although the blonde haired boy was now in his early 20's, he hadn't changed must at all.

  
"W-Wow! I'm doing great. How is everyone?"

  
"Fine but I wanted to ask. Are you coming home this weekend?"

  
"Huh?" My mind began to swirl. Why would I be going home this weekend? I really missed everyone but had I forgotten some kind of event?

  
"It's White Day tomorrow! I wanted to go back to the hot springs. I'll take you. It'll be my treat!"

  
"B-But, I have to work."

  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" He begged so adorably that I just didn't have the heart to say no and I really wanted to see him anyway so I sighed softly before replying.

  
"I'll talk to my boss and call you back with my answer tonight, okay?"

  
"Okay! Talk to you then!"

  
I hung up and fell back into my chair with a sigh. I was supposed to work tomorrow but I made a silent prayer that Mr. Fujisawa would let me go to see my friends.

  


  
"Ummm... excuse me, sir." I peeked into the office and saw Mr. Fujisawa doing some paperwork so I stepped inside.

  
"Oh, Miss Honda." He looked up from his paperwork and smiled with a gleam in his eyes that made me shift uncomfortably. "Have you finally reconsidered my offer."

  
"Ummm, no. Actually... I-I wanted to ask you for a favor."

  
"A favor?" He raised an eyebrow and moved his paperwork aside. "And what kind of favor would that be?"

  
"Well, my friends have asked me to come home for the weekend so I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off of work."

  
"And what will you do for me to make up for this major inconvenience." He stood up from his desk and looked down at me with a lustful sparkle in his dark eyes that I had to fight to keep from cringing from.

  
"Umm... What do you mean?" I asked and tried to play innocent, as if I had no clue of what the man wanted from me.

  
"Well, if I do you a favor, I think that you should do me a favor too."

  
"What kind of favor are you talking about?" I could feel my knees begin to shake nervously as the man moved even closer to me.

  
"Well, we could start with this." He took my chin in his hand firmly, so that I couldn't move away and them leaned down, pressing his rough, dry lips against my own. I felt nauseous and pushed him away from me.

  
"S-Stop." The word choked up in my throat but I finally got it out.

  
"That's just a sample of my favor. You can go this weekend but when you come back, be ready to pay me the rest of my favor." He smirked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

  
"Thank you." I bowed to him respectfully and then fled from the room and ran into the restroom as fast as I could.

  
Once I had closed the stall door behind me, I let my tears roll down my cheeks. The man was disgusting but something told me that I had to go back home this weekend. Even if it meant having to deal with THAT man when I got back. After a few minutes, I composed myself and was able to smile. At least I would be able to see Momiji at the hot springs. That should make me feel better. I could deal with Mr. Fujisawa after that.

  


  
"Hello?" I heard Momiji's voice answer the phone and a new smile spread across my face.

  
"HI! My boss said yes so I can meet you up at the hot springs." I had called Momiji as soon as I'd gotten home from work and I panned to leave first thing in the morning so that I could arrive at the springs by midday.

  
"Really?! That's great. I'll meet you there. We'll have so much fun!"

  
"Okay, see you tomorrow!" By the time that I'd hung up the phone, I was glowing with excitement. No matter what problem I seemed to be facing, the junnishi members always seemed to be able to make me feel like everything would be okay.

  
That's when my mind trailed off to Kyo and Yuki. I'd heard that Kagura had finally persuaded Kyo to go out with her and they both actually seemed really happy. That made me feel good but then I thought of Yuki. How was he? I'd heard very little about him since I'd left and I'd only even talked to him twice since then as well but both times he'd seemed down. I just hoped that he was all right. Not a day went by that thoughts of him hadn't crossed my mind.

  


  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" The taller blonde man came running out the front door to greet me at my car as I drove up.

  
"HI Momiji. How are you?" I smiled widely. "You look more handsome then ever."

  
"You do too!" He took my hand in his and pulled me towards the door. "Hurry! I have a surprise for you!"

  
"A-A surprise?"

  
"Yup! Come on ... let's go!" He pulled me into the house and down the hallway until we reached the biggest room in the resort.

  
"TADA!!!" Momiji threw the door open and my jaw dropped in shock.

  
"Momiji, what are you yelling about?"

  
I watched Yuki turn around to face the door where Momiji and I stood. At first, he didn't seem to realize I was there but after a moment, he jumped to his feet and looked at me in shock.

  
"Tohru?!" He looked wonderful. He wore a pair of white slacks and a comfortable looking blue top. His hair looked as perfect as always and his violet eyes shone beautifully. That's when I realized how much I'd really missed him.

  
"Yuki!"

  
"TADA!" Momiji smiled proudly and then back out of the doorway. "This is my surprise to you both. Happy White Day! I am going swimming. See ya!" The Momiji ran off, leaving Yuki and I alone.

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? ^_^ I am happy to be back writing my favorite FB couple! *HUGGLES*


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!! I am so glad that you guys like this fic! ^_^ I am having so much fun again! It is so horrible to say but I was really depressed writing the KxT one. I just felt horrible for Yuki and Kagura so this new one is cheering me up! (I will post the new chapter of Innocent Love today too though.) Thanks for all the nice reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy! *HUG*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Without You  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 2

  
  
  
"H-How are you?" I turned back to Yuki with a shy smile.

  
"Fine. How have you been?" He spoke softly and didn't quite meet my eyes. I suddenly felt like we were two children who were meeting for the first time and that was definitely not the case so I tried to lighten things up.

  
"Great! I've missed you so much!" I flashed him my best smile and walked over to the couch to have a seat.

  
"I've missed you too." His confession was really very simple but something about the soft, shy way that he said the words made me blush.

  
"How is everything at Shigure's house?"

  
"Well, Shigures last book did really well and Kyo and Kagura actually seem to be getting along rather well when you consider everything."

  
"That's great. ... How have you been?"

  
"Alright. ... It's too quiet in that house without you." He sighed a little but then seemed to change emotions and turned to me with his most princely smile. "How's your job?"

  
"My job?..." Bad memories of Mr. Fujisawa crossed my mind but the moment that I realized that I had begun to frown, I plastered a new smile onto my face. "My job is fine."

  
"Are you sure?" He eyed me suspiciously and I couldn't blame him since I'd reacted so strangely to a very simple question.  
"Y-Yes. It's alright. I guess I'm just a little homesick."

  
"Well, we all miss you too." He smiled at me again and I finally felt like it was old times again. Being able to talk to Yuki again was like a dream come true and I'd have to remember to thank Momiji for it.

  
"I just can't believe that you're here. Did Momiji tell you that I was coming?" Yuki asked me with surprise returning to his voice.

  
"No, but I am really happy. This was such a wonderful surprise."

  
"I agree. ... There's something that I want to tell you."

  
"What's that?" I blinked at him with no clue of what he could have in mind.

  
"Well, I wanted to say that I---"

  
"Yuki! Tohru! Let's go swimming! It will be fun." Momiji ran in loudly, interrupting Yuki's words.

  
"You don't swim in the hot springs." Yuki turned to the boy who was one year his junior with an annoyed look on his face.

  
"I do!" Momiji laughed and stuck his tongue out at his cousin before he turned to me with a big smile. It still amazed me how he hadn't slowed down at all since the day I'd met him. He had more energy then anyone that I knew. "Tohru, are you coming too?"

  
"Not with us!" Yuki blushed brightly which caused Momiji to laugh even louder.

  
"Of course! ... What are you thinking?"

  
"Momiji, I---" Yuki looked at his cousin with a serious expression so I quickly jumped to my feet.  
"I'd love to go relax in the water. Besides, we can still talk over the fence like before, right?" I smiled and although I knew that talking to men through the fence was not exactly the most appropriate behavior, I didn't care. It'd been far too long since we'd all spend time together.

  


  
I stepped into the hot spring gingerly and was happy to realize that we had the place to ourselves which I hadn't noticed when I'd first arrived. I found the spot where the cool water flowed into the spring and sat there to keep from overheating.

  
"Tohru, how is the water?" Momiji voice called out.

  
"Fine!" I smiled to myself as I called out my reply. "Oh Yuki, what did you want to talk about?"

  
"Ummm ... I'll tell you later." He sounded a little uncomfortable.

  
"Yuki, Why are you blushing?" Momiji asked with humor in his voice but Yuki didn't reply. At least not in a way that I could hear.

  
"Oh, okay." I was a little confused but decided to let the subject drop for now.

  
"Yuki, did you tell Tohru who was coming tomorrow?"

  
"No, I didn't have the chance."

  
"Oh? Who's coming?" My interest was immediately peaked.

  
"Kyo and Kagura. Shigure and Hatori said that they'd try to make it up as well." Momiji answered matter-of-factly.

  
"That's great! I can't wait!" My heart seemed ready to burst with happiness. I was going to get to see the others too! "Do they know that I'm here?"

  
"Nope. It's a surprise for everyone!" Momiji's excitement could be felt all the way on my side of the fence. "Besides, if I had told everyone then the whole family would have come."

  
That idea didn't really upset me but it was nice to get to have time to relax with some of my very closest friends.

  


  
Later that night, I sat on the porch of the building and watched the stars in peace and quiet. This relaxed atmosphere was such a welcome change to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo life. That city never slept and it was starting to wear me down. This weekend felt like an answered prayer.

  
My thoughts trailed off to Monday morning, when I had to return to work. Mr. Fujisawa made it very clear to me that he intended to take what he felt that I owed him for letting me have the weekend off. I didn't want that. That man disgusted me but I needed the job. I couldn't allow the Sohma's to take care of me forever. I felt helpless. I bent my knees up to my chest and hugged my legs protectively.

  
I buried my face in my knees and sighed. Images of yesterday in that office, where he sealed what he viewed as my fate with that harsh, emotionless kiss, replayed over and over in my head until I felt a light sob escape my throat. To make it all worse, it was my first real kiss and it really seemed to ruin the magic that I'd always associated with a kiss. Coming here made me realize how good I'd had it and how much I really disliked city life. It all just overtook me and I allowed my tears to flow down softly onto my pants.

  
"Tohru? ... Are you okay?" Yuki came over and sat down next to me with heavy concern in his voice.

  
I quickly wiped my eyes on my hands and looked up at Yuki with the most convincing smile that I could muster. "I-I'm fine.

  
He gave me an unconvinced look but put his hand on my shoulder supportively. "I don't believe you. Everyone worries about you. ... I worry about you."

  
I put my hand over his that was on my shoulder and smiled up at him sincerely. "Thank you. I'm just happy to be able to spend the weekend with you and the others."

  
"Alright." I could still tell that he was worried about my tears but he seemed to let it go. "Tohru, I---"

  
"Yuki, Tohru!" Momiji came running out to us, interrupting Yuki for the second time that day. "Kyo and Kagura will be here in a few minutes. Let's go surprise them!"

  
"B-But I thought that they weren't coming until tomorrow!" I jumped up in surprise.

  
"Heh heh!" The younger man laughed playfully. "I tricked you again!" He took me by the arm and pulled me towards the door.

  
Yuki sighed loudly and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I'll tell you later, Tohru."

  
"Okay!" I called out behind me as Momiji drug me into the house.

  


  
I stayed in the living room while Momiji and Yuki went outside to greet Kyo and Kagura.

  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I heard Momiji call out loudly to the new guests.

  
"Oh God! The loud one is even louder then usual." I heard Kyo groan.

  
"Hi Momiji, Yun-chan!" Kagura called out excitedly. "Sorry we are so late but Kyo got us lost."

  
"I did not! You had the directions!" Kyo screeched loudly and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing when I heard a smack that I assumed was Kagura whacking Kyo because it was followed by a moment of silence.

  
"Come inside! I have something to show you!" Momiji spoke with incredibly energy as I heard them approaching the door.

  
About 30 seconds later, I saw the door fly open and Kyo and Kagura stepped into view

  
"Good Evening!" I smiled loudly, causing both of my friends to blink in surprise.

  
"Tohru?!" Kyo spoke in shock while Kagura threw herself into my arms and embraced me tightly.

  
"We've missed you so much! It's not the same without you at Shigure's house."

  
I returned Kagura's embrace with a smile on my face. "I missed you both too."

  
Once she let me go, I turned to Kyo with a smile. "How are you?"

  
"Good. Why haven't you come to visit sooner?!" He gave me an annoyed look but I could see happiness in his eyes.

  
"I'm sorry. I promise to come and visit more often if Shigure will let me stay at the house."

  
"Of course! What are you thinking?! We haven't even touched your room since you left!" He yelled loudly but I knew better then to take it too seriously. It was just Kyo's way of letting me know that he cared.

  
"Alright. I'm sorry. I promise to come and visit more."

  
"Okay then..." He was still frowning but he finally met my eyes. "I guess I'll forgive you this time."

  
"Don't be so rude, stupid cat." Yuki spoke softly to his cousin.

  
"Shut up, Damn Mouse! You're the one who's been miserable and moping around the house since the day she left!"

  
"I said, shut up!" Yuki eyes Kyo dangerously.

  
"Do you wanna fight or something?!" Kyo ran up right into Yuki's face.

  
"Why? Do you want to loose again?"

  
"I swear I'll---"

  
Kyo's words ended abruptly when I couldn't contain myself any longer and burst into laughter.

  
Kagura eyed me in confusion for a moment before she spoke. "What's so funny?"

  
"Nothing, really. It's just really good to be together with everyone again."

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter - Talking to Kagura! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Two in one day! YAY! I am so into this. Please forgive me for putting off my other fic! ^_^ Love ya all!   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Without You  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 3  
  


  
At ten o'clock that night, we all decided to head back out to the water so the men and women spilt up and Kagura and I were able to talk to each other in peace and quiet. We sat far away from the wall that separated the men and women's side and then I turned to Kagura with a smile.

  
"I'm so happy for you and Kyo! I hope that you guys are really happy."

  
"Oh, we are! Kyo might seem angry all the time when Yun-chan and the others are around but when we're alone, he's different."

  
"That's great." My mind wandered for a moment back to the time when I lived at Shigure's house. Life then had seemed so simple and full of joy. Now I just felt worn down. What had happened? As soon as I asked myself that question, I already knew the answer. I'd left the Sohma home. That's exactly what had happened.

  
"Tohru, are you alright?" Kagura's question pulled me from my thoughts and I tried my best to forget my thoughts and look up to her with a reassuring smile.

  
"Y-Yes. I'm fine! I was just thinking."

  
"Do you realize how much they miss you?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. ... Not to mention the rest of the family. They were lost when you left. I tried to go over to Shigure's home more often and help with the cooking and cleaning but it wasn't the same. Your presence and smile made that house into a home."

  
"No, Kagura. You give me too much credit. I was a burden on them for far too long! I can't allow them to take care of me forever."

  
"You were never a burden, Tohru. Don't you see that!?" She gave me a firm, determined look. "You made a group of people who all just happened to share the same name and curse into family.

  
"But..."

  
"Wait. ... Before you speak again, listen to me." I looked up at Kagura in amazement. She'd matured a lot over the years and had even become a little less violent. She'd really become like a big sister and I was thankful to have her here with me again. Maybe she'd be able to help me with my workplace issues.

  
"Okay. I'll listen."

  
"Yuki has been lost without you. He's been miserable even since you left. I think today was the first day I've even seem him smile since that day. He doesn't talk to anyone and Shigure even made Hatori come over to make sure that he wasn't getting ill."

  
"Is he okay?!" My mind was racing. Why was Yuki so upset! I thought of him everyday but there was no way that Yuki could be thinking about me that often as well.

  
"He was fine but he hasn't been the same at all since you left."

  
"Maybe I can talk to him."

  
"Yeah but ... but." She broke off and looked at me strangely a moment before speaking again in a softer voice. "What's bothering you?"

  
"N-Nothing. I'm fine."

  
"You got a distant look in your eyes just a moment ago and it worried me. You don't look relaxed at all, even though we are all together again. I've never seen you like this before. ... Is there anything I can do to help?"

  
"Well, ... Ummm ... It's just..." Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes and I couldn't find the words to speak.

  
"Tohru?..." Kagura whispered my name softly in concern when she realized how really upset I was. She looked confused but instead of speaking, she just took me in her arms and hugged me tightly.

  
"I'm not very happy in Tokyo." I confessed softly as Kagura tried to soothe me by running her fingers lightly through my hair.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
After taking a moment to gather my thoughts, I told her about the busy life of Tokyo, my tiny apartment, and even about my boss, Mr. Fujisawa. When I finished my story, Kagura pulled me away and wiped the tears from my eyes. She looked at me firmly but spoke with empathy.

  
"Tohru, come home."

  
"I can't. ... I have to be able to live on my own. They can't be expected to take care of me forever."

  
"But, what about your boss?!" She looked at me with mild panic in her eyes.

  
"I don't know but I'll have to figure out something."

  
"We have to tell the boys!"

  
"No!! You can't!!" I threw my hands up quickly and looked at Kagura pleadingly. "They will only get upset!"

  
"But Tohru---" She started to speak but I cut her off.

  
"Please, Kagura."

  
She didn't speak for a moment and gave me a firm expression before she slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Fine, I will not tell then while you are here but once you are back in Tokyo, the promise is off."

  
I wanted to argue with her but that stubborn look in her eyes told me that I'd lose no matter what so I simply nodded my head in agreement.

  
"Tohru, please be careful."

  
I nodded and gave Kagura a big hug when she looked at me with heavy concern. "I promise."

  


  
The next morning, I woke up early and was happy to see that no one else was awake yet. I quietly got dressed while trying not to wake Kagura and then made my way downstairs to the kitchen. When I saw that the coast was clear, I let myself inside and went to work at making the best breakfast that I could come up with since it'd been so long since I'd cooked for anyone other then myself.

  
As I was doing the finishing touches, I heard two sets of thundering foot steps come down the hall and stop just inside the kitchen doorway. When I turned around to greet Yuki and Kyo, I had a big smile on my face.

  
"Am I still dreaming?" Yuki asked me with a shocked expression on his face.

  
"If you are dreaming, so am I." Kyo spoke with an equally shocked expression.

  
I laughed lightly at my two friends who looked so happy. "You're not dreaming. I wanted to make you breakfast since I have to go back to Tokyo this afternoon."

  
Both men seemed to frown in thought for a moment when I mentioned returning to Tokyo so I quickly changed the subject.  
"Will you help me set the table?"

  
"Yes." Both men agreed in unison.

  


  
20 minutes later, Momiji, Kagura, Yuki, Kyo and I sat down for breakfast. We spoke excitedly about what we'd been doing for the last several months. It was fun and I hadn't laughed so hard in a long time.

  
"Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura! Are you home?!" Shigure's voice suddenly rang out from the front portion of the building.

  
"Why are you yelling? Why don't you just go look?" I heard Hatori's voice softly through the wall and it was obvious that Shigure must have been trying his patience for the entire trip.

  
"We're in here!" Momiji called out to the men loudly.

  
"Hey, who's car was in the parking lot?" Shigure asked the moment that he appeared in the doorway.

  
"It's mine." I jumped to my feel with a big smile on my face.

  
Hatori had walked into view by then and they both looked at me in shock.

  
"Tohru! I thought I smelled your wonderful cooking!" Shigure's face seemed to light up with happiness.

  
"Don't lie." Hatori muttered to Shigure before turning to me with a soft expression. "How are you?"

  
"I'm great. It's so nice to see you! I made some extra food just in case you came. Are you hungry?"

  
"You're so wonderful, Tohru! I'm starving. Hatori refused to stop the entire trip."

  
"You ate before we left." Hatori rolled his eyes before sitting down next to Momiji and turning to me again with a pleasant expression. "I'd love some food. Thank you."

  
"Okay!" I ran into the kitchen and brought out the two extra plates of food that I'd prepared for the older men.

  
After eating, everyone sat around the table talking. I felt like I was home again. Everyone seemed really interested in my life in Tokyo so I gave then the softer, happy version of my life there, instead of the truth. I noticed Kagura's expression as I spoke and I knew that she was biting her tongue but it couldn't be helped. I didn't want any of the men to worry about me. I just had to make them think that everything was alright. Then it would all be okay, right?

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter - Good-byes and the return to Tokyo


	4. Chapter 4

Wow... I am on a roll but this is to make up for this weekend because I will be gone at a convention. Ani-Magic 2002: The Autumn Dream ^_^ Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Without You  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 4

  
  


  
I sat in the room that Kagura and I shared the night before and slowly repacked my overnight bag. I felt like I was moving out of Shigure's house all over again. I could hear all of my friends talking in the sitting room and it was like music to my ears but it also made Tokyo seem lonely and somehow knowing that I was returning to that was frightening.

  
I heard a soft knocking on my door before Yuki stepped in and closed the door behind himself.

  
"Yuki, is anything wrong?" I looked up to him in concern. His face looked sad and I didn't know what had happened.

  
"No."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
He came over and sat down next to me. He gazed at me with a strange look in his eyes that I didn't understand. I looked at him for a really long time too, trying to take in every detail before I had to leave again. I didn't know how long it would be before I would be able to return for another visit.

  
"I'll miss you." I spoke softly.

  
"I'll miss you too." He gave me a halfhearted smile.

  
"Oh, what have you been trying to tell me since yesterday? It seems like we finally have a moment."

  
"Well..." He fidgeted a bit. "I wanted to tell you that I've missed you... a lot. ... I think about you all the time." I saw him start to blush and I felt my cheeks grow warm too.

  
"Yuki..."

  
"What I'm trying to say is that I---."

  
"Tohru! What are you doing?" Momiji burst into the room, causing Yuki to stop the words that I'd wanted to hear so badly.

  
"Momiji?!" He scared me so badly that I looked up in shock. I was really disappointed that Yuki and I had been interrupted again but I knew that Momiji hadn't done it one purpose. That was obvious by the apologetic look on his face.

  
He looked between Yuki and I in concern. "Ummm ... Am I interrupting?"

  
"No, it's fine." Yuki sighed heavily and climbed to his feet.

  
"Yuki, wait."

  
"It's okay, Tohru. I'll talk to you later about it."

  
"But..." I tried to stop him but he just smiled at me.

  
"I'll be in the sitting room." Then he walked out the door and left me and Momiji in the room.

  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys." Momiji still looked really worried.

  
"No, it's okay." I sighed and looked up to Momiji with a smile. I just hoped that my disappointment was as obvious as it felt.

  
"But Tohru ... Yuki really cares about you."

  
I just nodded to him absently. My mind trailed off on its own. It was nice to know that Yuki thought of me as much as I thought of him but what did it mean? Maybe we were just really good friends but it felt like more then that to me. Could that be possible? It certainly felt like it but until he told me how he felt, I'd never know.

  


  
"Do you really have to go, Tohru?" Shigure asked me in a whiny voice.

  
"Yes, I have to be at work tomorrow morning at 7am and it's already 5pm now."

  
"You promised to visit so you better." Kyo gave me a threatening look but it only made me laugh.

  
"Okay. I will."

  
"Call me and let me know what's going on." Kagura spoke softly before giving me a big hug and whispering into my ear. "Once your gone, I'm going to tell Kyo and Yuki."

  
"Alright." I sighed but smiled to her anyway. "Thanks for everything."

  
"Take care of yourself and call if you need anything." Hatori flashed me one his rare but incredibly attractive smiles.

  
"I will."

  
"Thanks for coming, Tohru! It was fun, right?!"

  
"It was wonderful, Momiji. Thank you." I smiled and when he jumped into my arms, I wrapped him into a tight hug until *POOF*, I was holding an adorable little rabbit.

  
"Don't forget us, okay?" He spoke to me softly.

  
"I won't. I promise." I felt tears begin to build up in my eyes as I set him back on the ground.

  
"Here. I'll carry you bags over to the car." Yuki picked up my overnight bag and purse before walking over with me to the car.

  
"Thank you." I said softly as he opened the door for me and then loaded up my bags in the back-seat. "Yuki, about what you were trying to tell me. I--"

  
"Wait. We can talk later." He seemed a little sad to be saying that but when I followed his gaze, I saw that the others were coming over to us to say one last good-bye.

  
As I pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest. All of the fear of going back to work tomorrow and the pain of having to say good-bye to my friends overcame me and my vision became blurred with tears.

  
The entire drive home became an emotional roller coaster. Memories replayed in my mind of the fun that I'd had growing up with Kyo and Yuki in Shigure's house and how happy I'd been when I'd met each of the different Junnishi members. Then those happy memories would be interrupted by the memories of sleepless nights alone in Tokyo and of Mr. Fujisawa, who was determined to get more out of me then I was willing to give. All of the reasons that I'd left seemed so stupid now. I'd wanted to be on my own so the Sohma's wouldn't worry about me anymore but if they knew the truth, wouldn't they worry even more?

  


  
When I walked into the apartment, I saw the light on my answering machine flashing so I walked over and listened to the messages.

  
*BEEP* "Tohru, it's Uo-chan. I'm going to be in the city next weekend so let's get together, okay? Call me. Bye. *BEEP*

  
*BEEP* "Tohru, This is Kagura. ... I told Kyo and Yuki the truth and they were really upset. We're all really worried about you so please be careful. Call me back." *BEEP*

  
*BEEP* "Miss Honda, This is Mr. Fujisawa. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. ... Wear something ... cute." *BEEP*

  
I felt a chill run down my spine. I couldn't believe the nerve of that man! He thought that he owned me simply because I was his employee but he was wrong. I just wondered how I was ever going to be able to keep him away from me tomorrow, without losing my job.

  
I prayed that Yuki would show up at my work tomorrow and recuse me from my evil tyrant of a boss. He'd be just like a knight in shining armor or even a prince, just like we'd called him in school. It was nice to dream, but I knew reality. Yuki didn't even know where I worked. 

  
When I laid my head down on my pillow that night, I decided that sometimes dreaming about the impossible was better then worrying about reality.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter - Work  
  
Do you like?! Do you like?! (Or do you hate?) Let me know! ^_^ ~ Sarah-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Okay... I am back from my con and actively working on my fan fics again! I hope you are enjoying this one! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Without You  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 5  
  


  
The next morning, I awoke with a groan. The weekend had flown by and I suddenly found myself faced with the dreaded task of returning to work. The worst thing was that I still had no plans as to how I was ever going to get through this day without one of two possible outcomes. One outcome being me losing my job and the other outcome being me forced to endure unthinkable acts with that disgusting man that I call my boss.

  
I remembered his message yesterday on my answering machine saying to wear something "cute" and although it made me uneasy, I still wore one of my favorite dresses that seemed just a bit shorter then the others. My theory was that maybe if he saw a little more then he wouldn't hassle me as much. I just hoped that my train of thought was not going to prove to be too naive.

  


  
I arrived at the office before Mr. Fujisawa so I quickly gathered my work together and began to do paperwork as quickly as possible so I'd already be busy when he arrived. About 15 minutes after I was settled into my work, he walked into the office with a cocky grin on his face.

  
"Good Morning, Miss Honda. How was your trip?"

  
"Very nice. Thank you." I looked up with a smile just long enough to acknowledge him before turning back to my work.

  
"Was it worth it?"

  
"Huh?" I looked up in confusion to see that he'd closed the door behind himself and that he now wore a frightening smirk on his face. His whole aura suddenly felt very dangerous.

  
"Was your trip worth owing me this favor?"

  
"Umm... M-Mr. Fujisawa, I don't think that this is right. I mean, you're my boss and---." I tried to think of any excuse to keep this man away from me but the flash of anger in his eyes and the cold tone in his voice cut me off.

  
"Tohru, a bargain is a bargain." He spoke coldly and his use of my first name threw me off guard.

  
"But---"

  
"You are a woman and I am a man. Why shouldn't we be together?" He spoke slowly as he began to remove his jacket and walk around the side of my desk.

  
I scooted my chair backwards slowly as he approached but when I finally hit the wall and had no where else to flee, I felt panic begin to sink in.

  
"B-But, I'm in love in with someone else!"

  
"Tsk, tsk. You should have thought of that before our little agreement then." He wasn't even phased by my sudden confession although the truth in those words even surprised me.

  
As I watched him move closer and closer at such a slow pace, I suddenly began to feel like stalked prey. I began to fear move for my own safety then I did about my job. I quickly realized that if I didn't get out of that room soon that my very life might be in danger instead of just my purity.

  
"I think maybe I should leave. I don't think that this is going to work out." I climbed to my feet but I was immediately shoved back into my chair by Mr. Fujisawa's two forceful hands.

  
"Oh no, Tohru. It's too late for that."

  
Now my panic was complete. This was unreal. There was really no way out. I gazed up at Mr. Fujisawa with wide eyed disbelief. I could tell from the sick smile on his face that he knew that he had me cornered and he was loving every minute of it.

  
He reached down and softly ran his fingers over the top of my head, down the side of my face, across my shoulder and part way down my arm, until his hand finally came to rest on my chest. I cringed away in repulse but his other hand reached over and held me firmly in place.

  
Tears began to well in my eyes and I tried to fight him off even harder but it was all in vain. The tall man was far stronger than me and he knew it. The more I fought, the harder he held me down.

  
Then things got worse. As his hands trailed along my chest and stomach before he leaned down and nuzzled my neck a bit. I felt ill but tried to stay as clear headed as I could so if a chance to escape came, I'd be able to take advantage of it. I felt his warm breath on my skin and I wanted more than anything to do something but I felt frozen in my spot. Suddenly I felt his warm tongue make a trail down my neck and it repulsed me so badly that I screamed out the first thing that came to my mind.  
"YUKI!!!! HELP!!!!!" I screamed loudly but it only mad Mr. Fujisawa laugh.

  
"Nice try, Tohru but no one else is here." He laughed to himself merrily as he slowly began to unbutton the front of my dress and I cursed myself for being so naive.

  
"Y-Yuki ... please ..." I whispered to myself as hot tears stained my cheeks.

  
"Just stop! No one is going to come. I already said---."

  
Suddenly I heard the door to the office come crashing open and we both looked up to see to furious looking men run in with murder in their eyes.

  
"YUKI! KYO!" I screamed their names in relief and I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. "How did you---?" My question was answered a moment later when Kagura finally ran into the room, out of breath.

  
"Who the hell are you?!" Mr. Fujisawa stood up quickly and turned to the new guests with an equally murderous look in his eyes.

  
"We're the last people that you want to mess with!" Kyo snapped loudly.

  
"Tohru, get out of here." Yuki spoke softly but firmly while never taking his eyes off of Mr. Fujisawa.

  
I tried to stand up and do as Yuki had said but I was immediately shoved back down again. "I don't think so, Tohru. We aren't done yet."

  
"Oh yes you are!" Kagura's eyes seemed to flash in anger and she drew back her fist, punching my boss square in the jaw. I thought it had worked for a minute when Mr. Fujisawa stepped back in shock and put his hands to his face but a second later, his hand shot out a grabbed Kagura firmly by the hair. With one jerk of his arm, he sent Kagura flying over the top of the desk and right into my lap.

  
"KAGURA!" Kyo yelled out loudly in concern but didn't turn away from his opponent.

  
"Tohru, take Kagura and get out of here right now." Yuki still spoke to me softly but I could see the anger rising throughout his whole body and I saw that Kyo looked the same way.

  
"Okay." This time I grabbed Kagura tightly and helped her move as quickly as possible until we were outside of the office. Only then did I realize that the only reason that Mr. Fujisawa hadn't pushed me back into my seat yet again was because Kyo and Yuki had attacked him.

  
When I looked into the room, I saw how talented Mr. Fujisawa was as a martial artist but he was no match for the two furious Sohma men and in a matter of minutes, they had him down so I was able to turn my attention back to Kagura.

  
"Are you okay?" I spoke softly and checked the bleeding that was coming from a small abrasion to her head.

  
"I'll be okay." She spoke softly but winced in pain a bit as she adjusted her position. Despite her pain, she still looked up at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

  
"Yes, I'm fine now. .. Thanks to you."

  
She flashed me an understanding smile but then winced again. When I looked down at her wrist, it was turned at a strange angle and I realized that it was broken. We were going to have to get her to a doctor as soon as possible.

  
I leapt to my feet and ran back into the office once more. Kyo had Mr. Fujisawa pinned painfully to the ground, while Yuki was on the phone to the police. Once he hung up, I quickly spoke up.

  
"We need to get Kagura to the doctor. I think that she has a broken arm."

  
Yuki and Kyo looked at each other in shock a moment before Kyo punched Mr. Fujisawa in the face and Yuki ran out the door to check on his cousin. As I thought, Yuki agreed that Kagura's wrist was broken but he insisted that we wait to call a doctor until we could get her to Hatori.

  
Thankfully, several minutes later, the police appeared and after each of us giving testimonies, we were allowed to leave on our own. When we got outside the building and into fresh air, the full weight of what had happened, and what had almost happened, hit me all at once and my knees gave out.

  
Just before I thought that I'd hit the ground, two arms caught me and I turned to see Yuki supporting me effortlessly. He showed me a sincere smile and said the one thing that I truly wanted to hear at that moment.

  
"Lets go home."

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Next Chapter - The return home (Can Yuki finally tell Tohru without getting interrupted?!) ^_^

  
  
I hope you are liking this! Kyo and Yuki and Kagura were heroes! YAY! That was fun to write! *HUGGLES* 

  
~ Sarah-chan ~


	6. Chapter 6

YUKIRU RULES!!!! *cough, cough* Sorry... Just wanted to say that!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Without You  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 6  
  


  
The ride home was fairly quiet. I drove with Yuki in the passenger seat while Kyo took care of Kagura in the back-seat. Thankfully, she slept most of the way home so she was not in too much pain. 

  
Yuki called Hatori when we were on our way to the house so by the time we pulled up to the building, Hatori and Shigure were already waiting for us. The break in Kagura's arm was clean so all Hatori had to do was give her a cast and a sling.

  
"Don't hit Kyo with the cast." Hatori instructed her firmly and she agreed with a nod. "Take some aspirin and relax for the day."

  
"Thank you." Kagura smiled up at her cousin brightly. "I'll be okay."

  
"Okay, Tohru. What about you?"

  
"Huh?" I 'd been sitting in the back corner of the room. lost in thought. All the activity of the morning really seemed to take its toll on me. When I looked up, I saw Hatori looking down at me in concern.

  
The older man put his hand on my shoulder but I winced away in pain and everyone in the room noticed.

  
"Tohru! What's wrong?" Yuki was by my side in a flash.

  
"My shoulder is just really sore."

  
"Let me see. Everyone but Kagura go to the other room." Hatori turned to the others and I noticed that Kyo, Shigure and especially Yuki were all reluctant to leave.

  
Once they were gone, I unbuttoned my dress and pulled my sleeve off of my shoulder to show where Mr. Fujisawa had held me down.

  
"Oh my God." I heard Kagura whisper softly to herself but Hatori didn't say a word.

  
I saw his eyes turn cold and hard in a way that I'd never seen before. He examined the dark red and purple bruising on my right shoulder and arm while at the same time, trying not to hurt me further. "You need to take some aspirin too and put some ointment on that arm. It will heal in a few days. Just be careful."

  
"Okay. Thank you, Hatori."

  
He helped me pull my dress back over my shoulder and then allowed me to head up to my room for a nap.

  


  
*Knock, Knock, Knock*

  
A few minutes after I'd laid down, I heard a soft knocking at the door.

  
"Come in."

  
"Are you doing okay?" Yuki peaked in.

  
"Y-Yes. Come in." I quickly sat up and smiled.

  
"I'm sorry that we didn't get there sooner but we missed the first train."

  
"No! It's fine. I'm just glad that you got there in time. You were really just like a prince, coming to my rescue." I laughed lightly.

  
"I guess." A blush crept into his face. "I guess only a prince would be able to save Princess Tohru, right?"

  
Now it was my turn to blush. "Yeah."

  
"Tohru, I ... What I've been trying to tell you is ... I was lost without you. ... I-I'm in love with you." Yuki's voice was quiet but he looked into my eyes lovingly as he spoke the words that I'd only ever dreamed of hearing.

  
"Really?" I blinked a few times in surprise.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Thank goodness." I sighed in relief and a huge smile spread across my face as I gazed up at him.

  
"Huh?!" Yuki looked confused.

  
"Thank goodness because ... I love you too!" This new confession seemed to make all of my stress and worries melt away and I was able to look at Yuki with my true feeling for him shining in my eyes for the first time.

  
The enthusiasm of my confession made Yuki smile before he leaned down and kissed my lips with pure, loving emotion. With his light touch, my faith in the magic of a kiss was restored. This kiss was nothing like the one that Mr. Fujisawa had taken from me. This kiss was full of love and caring and I wanted to savor every moment of it.

  
"Welcome home, Tohru." Yuki whispered softly.

  
"I'm happy to be back."

  


  
The next morning, I woke up early and made breakfast for everyone since Hatori and Kagura had slept over. It really was good to be home again. It seemed as thought the last few months had never even happened and any of my residual stress from yesterday had immediately melted away the moment that I was greeted with a smile by each of my friends.

  
Just as we were finishing eating, Shigure looked up at me with a smile. "Tohru, about the belongings in your apartment..."

  
"Oh! I was going to drive back today and get my things."

  
"Actually, what I was going to say was---" His voice was cut off when a louder one rang out from the hallway.

  
"TOHRU! WE HAVE BROUGHT YOU ALL OF YOU THINGS FROM THAT LITTLE HOLE THAT YOU CALLED AN APARTMENT! HOW COULD YUKI AND KYO BE SO CRUEL AS TO LET THE PRINCESS LIVE IN SUCH SQUANDER?! YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE HERE AGAIN!" A moment later, Ayame came into view, carrying a box with my name written on it.

  
"Ayame?!" I was in shock. He must have worked all night to get my things.

  
"Me, Kisa, Hiro and Haru all helped too!" Momiji walked in behind Ayame, quickly followed by the others and they too all held boxes.

  
"Thank you so much, everyone. I don't know how to make it up to you."

  
"Just don't leave us again." I turned to see Yuki smiling over at me sweetly.

  
"Alright. ... I promise." Our eyes locked for a few moments and I found myself realizing that I never would want to leave again anyway, especially since now I had Yuki.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Next Chapter - Epilogue  
  
Only 7 Chapters for this story but I hope it was enjoyed! One more chapter to go. ~ Sarah-chan ~


	7. Chapter 7

Okay ... this is it! The last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Without You  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 7 (Epilogue)  
  


  
While doing dishes after dinner one night, I realized that I'd been back in Shigure's home nearly a month now. As Hatori had predicted, my shoulder was healed now and Kagura's cast would be off in about a week so things were returning to normal.

  
A soft kissed placed on my neck, tore me from my thoughts and caused me to nearly jump out of my skin.

  
"Yuki!" I turned around quickly and once my heart stopped racing, I was able to relax.

  
He laughed easily and then looked at me in amusement. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

  
"It's okay. I was just thinking."

  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." He seemed to fidget a bit.

  
"What is it?"

  
"I ... umm ... I was thinking today that I can't stay living here with Shigure forever."

  
"What?" My jaw dropped. I couldn't figure out what Yuki was talking about. I mean, hadn't he been the one to make me promise never to leave again?

  
"I was thinking about asking to move into my own place, ... outside of the main house."

  
"But ... But ..." I wanted to ask so many things but the most important question was where this sudden decision left me.

  
"Wait. Before you say anything, let me finish." He smiled with amusement in his eyes as he spoke.

  
"Okay." I nodded with less enthusiasm in my heart then I outwardly displayed.

  
"I was wondering, if the main house approved, if you would want to move in with me." He finally said what was on his mind with a shy look in his eyes and a slight blush in his cheeks.

  
"Really?!" My jaw dropped in shock.

  
"Yes. You don't have to but ... I just can't imagine being anywhere without you."

  
"I'd love to." A wide smile spread across my lips as I met his eyes.

  
"Good." He returned my smile with a look of relief and happiness on his face before pulling me towards himself and kissing me with all the love that he felt in his heart.

  


  
Three days later, the verdict came via telephone. To my surprise, Yuki had been spared having to go to the main house in person.

  
"What?! Seriously?" Yuki held the phone tightly with a shocked expression on his face and I couldn't tell if the shock was because of good news or bad news.

  
"Alright. ... Okay. ... I understand. Thank you very much." Yuki hung up the phone and turned to me with a sigh.

  
"What did they say?" I asked softly once I'd walked over and taken Yuki's hand in mine.

  
"They said yes but we'd have to share the house."

  
"With who?"

  
"Kyo and Kagura." He rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

  
"Are you serious?!" I couldn't help but laugh a little at the irony of the situation.

  
"Apparently, Kyo and Kagura asked for the same thing that we did about two weeks ago and were refused but now they have reconsidered if all of us are willing to live together." He smiled again.

  
"Well, it's okay with me. I know that you wanted a place to ourselves but isn't sharing a place with Kyo and Kagura better then just having a room in Shigure's house?" I smiled confidently and squeezed Yuki's hand in support.

  
"I guess you're right." He smiled and looked at me in awe. "I love you. You always know just what to say."

  
"I love you too and just watch, ... living with everyone will be okay. I am sure of it."

  


  
"You've got to be kidding. NO WAY!" Kyo screamed out loudly when Yuki and I explained the offer that the main house had extended to us.

  
"Fine. Then we can all just live with Shigure forever." Yuki eyed his cousin evilly.

  
"I think it sounds like fun." Kagura added in a quiet voice.

  
"Kyo, I think it will all work out fine if we all just give it a try." I added with the most confident smile that I could muster.

  
"But why?! Just when I think I'll be able to get away, I get stuck with that damn mouse again!" Kyo whined.

  
"It's not like this whole thing was my idea, stupid cat!"

  
"Ummmm ... Excuse me but what should we tell the main house when we call. They're expecting our answer in five minutes." I stepped between the two men and hoped that they'd at least postpone their fight until a decision was made.

  
"It's up to him." Yuki spoke nonchalantly.

  
"Whatever. ... Even being stuck with HIM is better then Shigure's house forever."

  
"Good!" I smiled brightly but only Kagura returned the gesture. The men just seemed to sulk with dark clouds around them.

  


  
"Are we finally all finished?" Kagura asked with childlike enthusiasm.

  
"Yeah. I think we finally got it all." Yuki turned to her with a smile as we all gazed up at our new home.

  
"Geez, it's actually the same size as Shigure's house. I'm surprised." Kyo sighed in awe.

  
"What were you expecting?" I laughed when I saw how excites everyone seemed.

  
"I don't know but not this. ... I'm actually happy."

  
"Me too." I smiled at Kyo and then looked over to Yuki, meeting his eyes a moment later. This was going to be the beginning of our life together and having Kyo and Kagura with us would be great too.

  
Even though Yuki and I weren't married or anything yet, something deep down told me that we'd always be together. We'd already been through so much that I knew that nothing could tear us apart.

  


  
That night, as I went to sleep next to Yuki for the first time, I couldn't help but smile. My life was just where I wanted it to be. I was happy, healthy and able to finally spend all the time that I wanted with the man that I loved. With Yuki, everyday was exciting as we learned and grew together.

  
When I closed my eyes to sleep, I knew that I'd finally found my home and that I'd never be alone again.

  


  
The End

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
I really do hope that you guys enjoyed this story. ^_^ I will write another one soon. I guess I should really begin working on the Yukiru_ML fan fic challenge ^_^ That should be fun. I will also get around to typing up the other side stories from Lies and Deception since I wrote most of them out. Anyway, have a good day and let me know what you thought of the fic!

  
Ja ne!

  
Sarah-chan


End file.
